Being a Jerk Again
by Chibi-Sen1124
Summary: Otani realized that he had gone too far with his ignorant remarks and decides to ask Koizumi to forgive him by going over to her house in the middle of the night. Does he stay over in the end? One-shot.


**(A/N: I do not own Lovely Complex. Enjoy this small one-shot.)**

Otani walked over to his girlfriends house, shivering in protest of the snow that was beginning to lightly fall onto the wet paved ground. He wasn't being forced to walk through the harsh cold in order to get to his girlfriend's house. In fact, he was sure she didn't even want to see him at all. All because of his big stupid mouth that only spewed idiotic remarks that caused her to doubt herself much of the time. Earlier that day, Otani and Koizumi spent the afternoon on a date. It was a normal day where the couple would argue and find no meaning in arguing so they stopped until they found something else to argue about again. Until Otani decided to take it to the next level and remind her that she wasn't doing well in her technical college and would most likely fail because she's just that stupid and hopeless. It wasn't until after he said it that he remembered that it was Nobu-chan who had told him what was going on with Koizumi at school. And she specifically said to not mention this in front of her because she didn't want Otani to know how horribly she was doing at school. Koizumi and Otani had stared at each other, Otani with regret in his eyes and Koizumi with anger and frustration written all over her face. She had stomped off and didn't bother to tell Otani to take his words and shove it up where the sun don't shine. That's when he knew that he had really hurt her this time.

Which leads up to the events taking place on this night. Otani had gone home only to tell his parents he would be spending the night at Koizumi's place. What he didn't add on to that was he was going to try and beg for her forgiveness. Otani placed the red scarf closer to his face to fight off the bitter coldness. Finally, he made it to her house. As he began to walk up to the house, he noticed all the lights were off...except the one to Koizumi's room. He was able to see her silhouette as she paced around her room. What could that idiot be doing up at this hour? he thought to himself and then remembered he was also up at this hour as well, which would make him an idiot as well. Sighing, he looked on the ground hoping to find a rock in the blanket of snow. He found a pebble that was small enough to throw at her window. How clique, he thought. He threw the rock and it made a sound on her window. Her silhouette had stopped pacing and had walked over to the window. She pulled the curtains to find Otani waving at her with a small, hopeful smile. She snorted and just closed the curtains.

"Koizumi!" Otani said loud enough for her to hopefully hear but not wake up the neighborhood. She walked over to the window with a glare on her face.

"Go away." she had mouthed to him. He shook his head. Otani knew that if he didn't make up with her today, he would be regretting this for the rest of his life.

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean any of what I said. I took it too far and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Koizumi." he held a sincere look in his eyes that made Koizumi feel like a jerk if she didn't forgive him. Sighing, she realized he was sorry since he was hardly ever this nice. Holding up a finger, she made her way out of her room and quietly to the front door. Otani's heart swelled up as he was able to see that he was forgiven. She opened the front door to step out- into the coldness?!

"Crap, it's cold!" she said a bit too loudly. She placed both hands over her mouth.

"Idiot, do you want to be caught?" Otani yelled. Then, it was his turn to place his hands over his mouth. They both stood there until they felt that the coast was clear and they could move from their current position. Otani took that small moment to look at Koizumi. She was wearing a furry pajama bottom with a small bunny biting another bunny's ear printed all over. And she had on the Umibozu t-shirt that Otani had left at her house a few weeks ago when he spilled tea all over it. Even if she was mad at him, she would still find a way to have him close to her. Using her hands, she motioned for him to come inside. He quietly walked over to her and they made their way to her bedroom. She gave a sigh of relief when she closed the door. He placed his shoes next to her bed, since he didn't want to leave them by the front door just in case her parent's wondered why there was a pair of unfamiliar shoes there. He also noticed the stack of books and study materials on her kotatsu. She was studying before he came. Otani felt like the biggest jerk in the world. For all he knows, she had been up everyday studying all night until the sun was almost up just so she can catch up to everyone else in the class.

"Hasn't this happened before?" he asked. She had been putting all of her books away when he had asked her. She looked at him with confusion.

"Except I was in your position and you were in mine?" he further explained. She began to understand what he was talking about. It was during high school and Otani was sacrificing almost everything he could so he could make it into a university.

"I should be supporting and giving you encouragement, but instead it seems like I'm doing the complete opposite. God, Koizumi, i'm so so-"

"Please, shut up." Koizumi cut him off. "I get it. I feel like I made this huge deal out of something that was really small. It was my fault. Besides, aren't arguments what make up our relationship?" she said with a smile. It was moments like these when he begins to realize that Koizumi was slowly beginning to mature and move away from all that pointless arguing. But she still argued just for his sake.

"Anyways, I'm tired and it's almost midnight. Let's get some sleep. Your pajamas are where they usually are." she pointed to her drawer in the corner of the room. He couldn't help but give a wicked smile.

"Do we really need pajamas on this wonderful night?" Otani said with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Don't push your luck. You're lucky I didn't make you stand outside all night." she said, turning around to let Otani change despite the fact that -ahem- they had landed home runs. She stared at the cream colored wall until she felt his fingers brush her back to let her know that he was done. She walked over to her closet to grab the hidden pillow, and was about to hand it to Otani before she saw he was laying down on her pillow already.

"I like your pillow more." he said, a blush spreading across on his cheeks. She placed the pillow next to him and turned off the light, carefully navigating through the dark room, failing to do so by tripping over the kotatsu and landing on her face.

"Idiot, I'm over here." Otani whispered to her. No, don't get up and help me. I'm fine. she thought angrily to him.

"Listen here, you. I'm know how to maneuver through my own room. So put a sock in it." she whispered back, getting up and trying to make her way to the bed for a second time. She finally made it and Otani snorted.

"That sure took you a while though." he said sarcastically. He mentally sighed, forgetting that it was arguments like these that make them push it a little too far. They nestled comfortably on their side of the bed. The heater made a quiet hum that made up for the silence. It was always awkward at first until someone made the first move. Otani placed his hand on Koizumi's hip and pressed each other closer together. He let his hand rest there. Koizumi felt her heart strings being pulled. She was able to wiggle her arm free from the blanket and place her hand on Otani's hair. In a soothing manner, she began to run her fingers slowly through his hair. He began to feel sleepy, having her just there. Just having her by his side was all he really needed in life. Otani closed his eyes, listening to Koizumi breath quietly. Until she broke the silence.

"Hey, Otani."

"Hmm?" she had stopped running her fingers and he opened his eyes, although it was impossible to see her face.

"I love you." His heart was caught in his throat. Why did these simple things about her make him fall head over heels in love with her more and more? He knows for a fact that he doesn't ever want to lose her. Otani loved Koizumi more than he could ever put into words.

"Are you an idiot?" he responded back. He mentally slapped himself. Isn't the reason why he was here in the first place (okay, maybe second) was so she could forgive him? She moved her fingers away from his hair and left it on the pillow by her face. Before he could think twice about it, he placed his hand that was on her hip on top of her hand and held onto it.

"Good night, Risa." he whispered. He felt his entire face warm up and he was most likely as red as a tomato. Koizumi leaned forward and was able to place a small kiss on his lips. She slowly pulled back before Otani could feel the smile she had on.

"Good night, Atsushi." she said. They both laid there until they realized that they wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.


End file.
